No Life Without You
by ToriQuilkes
Summary: Harry Potter has a lover, but what happens when he doesn't return the feelings?


It was the summer, July to be exact, and Joe Jonas was hanging out with his cousin, when all of a sudden a letter came through the mailbox. Joe Jonas thought this was weird, because it was Sunday. There was no post on Sundays. He walked to the door to grab the letter and just as he was about to open it he looked at the label it was addressed to his cousin. "Weird," he thought "why would his mail come to my house?", but, he brought the letter to his cousin anyways. As He was giving it to him, he noticed an odd crest on the front of the envelope, divided into 4 sections coloured red, blue green and yellow. Joe's cousin opened the letter and burst with excitement. He was invited to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And of course he would accept. Joe couldn't help but be happy for his younger cousin, but he was also sad too, how would he feel when he left every year. He knew he could handle it, but he knew it would be hard. Joe Jonas watched as his cousin boarded the Hogwarts express. They had a fun summer, but he was sad to see it over, he wouldn't see his cousin again until next year, and that was hard to handle. He waved as his the train started moving, and stared into the distance even after the train turned a corner. The summer was here before Joe knew it, and he was back at King's Cross station, waiting and there out of the corner of his eye, he saw him, running towards him, he turned around and hugged his cousin and they left the station together with Joe's parents following closely behind. Oh! Joe!"Said his cousin "I have so many stories to tell you about Hogwarts, there's a boy there, a year older than me, and he saved the world! Ya! He saved the world as a BABY, Joe, a BABY! I bet you never did anything that cool when you were a baby! Look I have a picture of him here, see that scar, he got that when he defeated You-Know-Who, and saved the world-" "whoa, Whoa Whoa, "interrupted Joe "Slow down! I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Could you like, I don't know, start from the beginning", or something?" "Sorry Joe! I just got carried away, so 11 years ago..." and he carried on like that, all summer telling stories about Hogwarts, and Harry, and Harry and this happened every summer until that year. It was 1998, and his cousin hadn't sent many letters and Joe was worried, and he was only slightly surprised when in November he learned that a wizarding war has reached a peak, and Harry Potter hadn't been seen in months. Joe was worried for his cousin and when he heard of the battle of Hogwarts, he worried for his life, and was sadWhen he heard the news of his death, but he promised himself he would do the thing he always wanted ever since the first summer after his cousin left. And he would, it just might take him years. It was 19 years later when Joe Jonas walked into King Cross station. . He looked around, searching for someone, and there standing beside platform nine was none other than Harry Potter. He was all his cousin described him as and more. The beautiful green eyes, the messy hair that suck up at the back, and the scar, faintly on the right side of his for head. He was 20 years older than he was in the picture's his cousin showed him, but he knew this must be Harry Potter. Joe sprinted across the station and stopped feet from harry screaming "HARRY! HARRY!" Harry looked up from the boy standing next to him. "Excuse me" said Harry "I don't think we've met before" At this Joe smiled. "No" he replied "but you knew my cousin. Colin Creevy? He died in the battle at Hogwarts. I'm Joe, Joe Jonas." "Hi Joe, I knew your cousin. It was sad to see him die. He wasn't even supposed to be there fighting. You must have felt a great loss""Yes" said Joe "but I would feel a greater loss if I lost you." Joe knelt down on one knee pulled out a ring and said "Harry Potter, I have loved you since I was 14 and my cousin came home with stories of your adventures. I loved you more when I heard how down to earth you were, and even more when I heard how brave you were at the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, will you marry me?" At this point Ginny came up and stood beside Harry, looking like she was on the verge of laughter "I'm sorry Joe," said Harry "but I'm married, I have three kids and I am definitely not gay. Joe Jonas, meet my wife Ginny Potter" at this Joe felt like his heart literally split in two.

THE END (of Joe Jonas)


End file.
